Breaking Free
by MinervaGirl8
Summary: Minerva has finally told her family of her love affair with Albus Dumbledore. She hopes for their approval but it seems they are going to stop at nothing to control her life and end the relationship. How will Minerva ever break free of her parents choking gripe on her life? Rated T for later implied scenes and dark themes.
1. The Meeting

They say that when you make important decisions you should look to your family for guidance and love. Well, I have done that in the reverse order. I am twenty three years old, and adult, yet i feel like a giddy child. I sit here waiting to tell my mother about my lover. My hands are ice, my face is drained of color, and my heart is pounding. I watch my swift approaching mother glide towards me. I stand still waiting for the right words to say.

"Mother, how are you?" I asked cautiously. My mother is a very stern woman's who comes across very hard and unfeeling. She has a great heart but it wasn't always obvious.

"I am well Minerva Katherine, and how about yourself?" her smile was strained and her dark eyes were evaluating even move I made.

"Well, I am doing extremely well and that is why I asked you to meet with me. There are some new things going on in my life that I thought you should know. After two years of teaching at Hogwarts I can say that I want to stay permanently which was expected by you and father. But I have something to discuss with you. Please sit, mother." Her mother nodded and sits down on the bench next to me. "I have found my niche and I think I am ready to move on to the next part of my life."

Mother studies my face for a moment before saying, "And that is?"

"Relationships, marriage, and a family." I replied quickly.

"So you feel that is wise? You are prematurely into your occupation with little knowledge of what is to come."

"Mother, I would never jump into anything with out testing the waters first." I mentally slap myself. She hates when I bounce around the question. She also reads me like a book.

"Who is he?" Her voice was mean and condescending.

I couldn't think of an easy way to tell her without the conversation turning into a battle of the wills. She will never approve of my lover but maybe there is a glimpse of hope that she will learn to be ok with the man I love. Her face turned away and looked into the distance as I took a sip of water before telling her everything.

"Mother, its Albus Dumbledore." She quickly closed her eyes and her body tensed up. Her lips formed a straight line and a deep breath came from her chest. "Mother, I...Please say something."

"Minerva, how long?" I didn't want to answer that question because she had been having an affair with the older man since she started teaching. "How long have you been with him?"

"We have been together for two years mother." I can't look at her, so I looked up at the trees and leaves swaying above us. A few more moments of silence then my mother stands. Her movement startles me and I reach for her hand. She pulls away and turns to me.

"Your father and I had planned out every moment of your life. We never planned this! Our daughter sleeping with a man older than her parents. Our daughter lusting after her own teacher, and lying to her parents. He is a gross man for ever touching you or engaging in such romantic ways. You stay away from him! You do not have mine or your father's blessing on this relationship. Adult or not, you can not make this choice. I want you to resign from Hogwarts...you will resign from Hogwarts." Her angered tone made tears slip down my face. I was in pain hearing that my parents hated my lover. That they wanted me to leave Hogwarts and leave the man I was in love with.

"Mother...please don't..." She left me alone to cry as my world began to crumple. They were going to destroy everything I had. I was going to be alone again under their control. I couldn't live like that anymore...and I am not letting go of the man that loves me for me.

* * *

MinervaGirl8- A new journey of MM/AD...let me know what you think! HUGS!


	2. The News

DISCLAIMER: Hi, so obviously I don't own HP or any of the character in this story. Shout out to asouldreams who created Helena and Harold Harrison. I am borrowing the beautiful OCs from her, although no one can bring them to life except her. Check out her stories such as Bonding and The Wager. ENJOY!

I rushed through the door to my lover's chambers hoping he was somewhere close by. My face was wet with tears and my eyes puffy from the excessive crying over my mother's reaction and wishes. It was all too much to handle; how could I just give up the love of my life because it wasn't up to my parent's standards?

"Albus! Love, are you here? Please…love," I ran yelling into our bedroom in hysteria. He wasn't responding and my eyes were clouded with tears. I collapsed on the bed in the fetal position and sobbed. "I can't do this…love I need you here."

A hand began to massage my shoulder and a familiar set of lips kissed the top of head. I knew he was there next to me…he was always there with me, holding me, and loving me. I reached to grab his hand and put it around my waist as my sobs got even louder and more intense. I couldn't imagine a world without my lover.

"My kitten, what has you in such a sullen mood?" He moved to lie in the bed next to me and enveloped me in a hug. I turned my body to face his as my cries began to calm down. "I am here, talk to me."

"I went to see my mother Albus…I told her…I told her about us." My voice hiccupped as I tried to explain the event to him. "She hates me and wants me to leave…she told me if I didn't she would stop this. Albus, she is going to ruin you. My mother is evil and controlling. Oh gods, I should have never told her anything." My face was pushed into his chest as I rambled on about how awful my mother was until Albus lifted my head to look at me in the eye.

"Now Minerva, we both knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. I am a bit slighted that you didn't tell me your plan but don't worry about me in this situation. I am here for the long haul, my reputation is nothing compared to my love for you. Your mother and father love you very much, I am sure." He gently brushed his thumb over my tears as I let a few more slip down. "We will take this a day at a time."

I leaned forward to kiss him and he pulled me even closer into his body. His warmth was comforting and his lips soft on mine. All the reasons why I couldn't leave him were right in front of me, I just wish my parents could see it.

* * *

We could have spent the whole evening together like that but we didn't want to get carried away as we had responsibilities to attend to before the end night.

"I will see you at dinner, my dearest Minerva."

"Yes, I will see you then. I am going to finish grading my first year papers in my classroom if you need me Albus." I smiled and kissed him once more before parting for a few hours.

Things were still swarming in my mind about the demands from my mother but I had to keep the strict professional aura about myself in areas where students dwell. First year's coward when I walked by, almost fearful of me. I took that as a compliment, they obviously had enough respect for me to worry about snubbing me. I was doing my job well. There was no way I could leave; this place was my home and my life. The students were my children. I loved them all so much and I knew every student by name.

"Professor McGonagall, I was just at the Infirmary and a woman, uh Mrs. Harrison asked me to give this to you." Prefict Gracie Jefferson stood in front of the tall woman with a brown envelope in her hands. She handed the envelope to her Transfiguration professor, "I was also told that she needed to see you as soon as you are available. She said to also tell you that…uh Melanie is involved…something like that." I was shocked that Helena gave the student this much information. Helena Harrison is my best friend from a very young age. We knew each other before Hogwarts and we graduated a year apart, Helena being older. Helena went on to be a mediwitch at St. Mungo's Hospital. Her husband Harold was an auror for the Ministry.

"Thank you Miss Jefferson. I would like to remind you that you were trusted with information that I wish you would keep to yourself. Ten points to Ravenclaw." It was partially an incentive to stay quiet, but I like to keep things interesting with house points. The young girl smiled and left me to continue on my way.

I pulled my wand from my robes and gave it a swoop. "Helena meet me in my classroom please…and next time don't give the student such information." Another swoop and my message was sent to find my best friend. I looked at the envelope and pulled out a packet of medical records. They were my records with an attached small rectangular chart. I had a normal check up about two weeks ago with Helena and it seemed to be my results from my blood work. All seemed normal but my hormones were super high and the levels were circled in red. Honestly I had no idea was what it meant but I was sure it was what Helena wanted to talk to me about.

I opened the door to my classroom and found the lights were on and familiar face was sitting at my desk.

"You really should knock before walking in on someone." The deep female voice was gentle and teasing.

"You really should stay out of rooms that aren't yours. I do believe this is my classroom my dear Helena." We shared a laugh and a hug. "What were you thinking send a student to give me this?" She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I love taking risks and annoying the bloody hell out of you. Speak of annoying, Melanie came asking for your medical records and badgered me for information about you. She also requested the records of Albus but obviously I couldn't give his to her. I told her that Poppy had yours and then I hurried over here to put them in your possession. I don't know what she wanted them for but I figured she knew about the two of you plus there is some very important information in there." She was gleaming with the last sentence she told me. I looked at her and then it clicked…

"Oh Merlin..your kidding? Please tell me you are messing with me…" My eyes were large and panicked.

"Wow, I dreamed of this moment a little differently. I thought you would cry and laugh and smile. I mean you always wanted to have children." Helena's face was disappointed.

"Gods no…my mother didn't see these at all did she?"

"No, I told you I lied to her, do I get a thanks you? Something like: Oh thank you Helena for hiding my pregnancy from my over controlling mother who would kill me if I she knew Albus was the father, a man who used to be my teacher and who is older than my parents." I didn't find the comment funny. What was I going to do…how was I going to tell Albus? We wanted children but we planned on marriage first and hoped for support from my parents. We hadn't even talked about the plans for pregnancy, the students, my teaching, the wizarding world finding out, the press…

"Bloody hell, this is all I need right now." I sat down and cried for the second time today. This wasn't going as planned.

* * *

MinervaGirl8-I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks to NarcissaMinerva who reviewed my story, I enjoyed the encouraging words dearie :) Hugs to all and please let me know what you think of my story.


	3. The Low Blow

I am in a "low level" job, I am in a serious relationship with my formal teacher who is also my co-worker, and I am now pregnant. My parents were going to disown me if they haven't already. Helena had talked me through everything I needed to know about the pregnancy but she couldn't do anything to help me prepare to tell Albus or my parents. Don't get me wrong, I want a family more than anything but the timing was bloody bad.

I was walking back and fourth in front of the fireplace in Albus' chambers when finally Albus made a comment. "My love, I would like to avoid mending the carpet and the floor so could you please join me on the couch and tell me what's going on. I am concerned. You didn't eat at dinner and you haven't said a word to me."

I looked at his face; he was quite worried but I still had no idea how to tell him. Most people have a glorious happy announcement but I was sure it was going to be a sullen message. I moved my body towards him and sat on his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist as he cradled me. I felt warm and loved.

"Albus I have some news for you. It's wonderful but also an obstacle for us and I don't know how I feel about it." He nodded his head urging me to tell him the news. I took and deep breath and said, "I am pregnant, love." His face froze for a second and then the familiar grin spread on his face. "I know its bad timing bu—"

His lips engulfed mine and he passionately kissed me. He turned my body to straddle him and his hands wandered my body.

"Albus, this is what got us into this problem…hmm," He pressed even harder against me. "Albus, love…"

"I am so happy my dear tabby, happier than I have ever been in my life." He stood quickly and picked me up with him and carried me to the bedroom. I placed my head on his shoulders and laughed. He always tried to be overly romantic but I found it cute. He tripped a bit walking to the bed and then he placed me down in the seated position on the edge of the bed. I leaned back as he unbuttoned my top.

"Albus..." He brought his head down to my stomach and fluttered kisses all over my abdomen. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I am kissing our baby, making sure it knows that I am the father. Oh...I never thought I would get this chance Minnie." His face was gleaming as a tear fell down his cheek. I wiped it away with a kiss. To see him this happy calmed me down. We both got ready for bed and snuggled into each others arms. Every second I was with him felt perfect and felt right.

* * *

A tapping on the window woke Albus and I the next morning. I stayed in the sheets while he rose to open the window for the owl. An envelope fell from the mouth of a Ministry owl as well as a folded newspaper and the owl went its way. The envelope began to shake as it began to share its message audibly.

"Albus, there was talk in the Ministry today as well as a harmful article in the Daily Prophet. Be warned that the Minister of Magic will be visiting you in a few hours to talk to you and Minerva. Helena is coming by to be with Minerva...Melanie is behind this I am sad to say. Read the article, halt mail for your students, and prepare for vicious letters. I'm sorry for this..."

Harold's voice died out. I was already up and had the newspaper in my hands but Albus objected.

"I don't want you reading this, I isn't good for you to be upset, especially now with the baby." My eyes snapped to to looked at him as I began to loose my temper.

"If you dare treat me like a china doll through my pregnancy I will charm your butt all the way to Scotland! I am fine and I need to know what my wicked mother told the press!" I pulled away from him and walked into our sitting room. My hands were shaky and my breathing was heavy.

_Albus Dumbledore: Affair with past student threatens his career.  
Albus Dumbledore-65 was found to be in a romantic relationship with his past student Minerva McGonagall-23 who is now his co-worker. The relationship has seemed to be going on for two years but how can we know that they weren't together while Miss McGonagall was a student at Hogwarts. Her mother Melanie says "I am concerned for my child's safety. How am I to know that she wasn't pressured into a relationship with him while she was underage? Albus is older than my husband and I, and we fid that to be an abomination on a moral standard."  
What does this mean for our children and the students in Hogwarts? "I don't fell comfortable knowing two teachers are having a romantic relationship in the same building my children are supposed to be learning. Albus and Minerva are free to be together but not at Hogwarts, at least not out of wedlock," commented a woman with young children in Hogwarts.  
The Minister of Magic, Nobby Leach refused to comment until further information was known.  
_

My eyes closed as I finished reading the article. This was low...I had no idea my mother would go to such lengths. Albus had been reading over my shoulder and placed his hand on mine. I pulled away quickly and abruptly left his presence. This was wrong and this was going to ruin him. We could loose everything...My temper was in full swing and I knew that I was going to burst. My parents were about to see a side of me that they have never seen.

I scrambled to get dressed and look presentable before I went to deal with my Melanie and Marik. Albus stood watching with with his face showing no emotion. I ignored him so that he couldn't talk me out of my choice to address the stupid act.

"I am leaving, I will be back in an hour or so. Make sure you halt the mail like Harold said. My classes are cancelled today and I advise canceling all classes since the Minister will be coming," I said sharply.

"I am coming with you, do not argue with me. This involved the both of us and I will not let your parents manipulate you. Take my hand." I looked at him for a long moment and obliged. I would mostly likely kill my parents if he didn't come with me.

There was a snap and we were in the McGonagall Manor in Scotland.

* * *

MinervaGirl-I hope you enjoyed this update^_^ Shout out to Amazing Stella for giving me such an encouraging review! Go check out her profile and stories :) Let me know what you think dearies!


	4. The Fight

The Manor was always the same, it has been in the family for more years than anyone could imagine. I had brought Albus once before for a Christmas Ball about a year into our relationship so he was familiar with the building. I remember that night clearly.

**_"Father, mother…this is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts." I said, staying as professional as possible._**

**_"Of course we know this famous man; our daughter never stopped talking about her wonderful mentor during her schooling years. It is nice to met you. I am surprised you too the invitation of a fellow co worker to such an occasion." My mother's voice was sweet but her words were sharp._**

**_"How could I miss such a glorious __occasion? And Minerva has become a great friend and she made it almost impossible for me to decline." Albus was smiling bright at me, but i looked away in fear that my parents would see the glimpse of love in my eyes._**

**_"Well it is nice to meet you Albus, please enjoy the party." My father took the arm of my mother and led her to greet the other guests. I was nervous to be in a public place with my lover in fear of being discovered but when Albus took me onto the dance floor everything faded away and it was just the two of us..._**

Knowing that he knew roughly the layout of the Manor, I quickly ran off in search of my parents. He followed close behind me; he knew that I shouldn't be left alone with my temper so hot.

I called for Tresty, our house elf as I searched the living area.

"Yes young Mistress?" said the old house elf. She was my nanny from the day I was born until I left for school when I was eleven. She practically raised me.

**_The old hands of the elf held me close in her arms as my tears fell on her shoulder. My mother had smacked me for a reason that was unknown to me. I had asked if I could have the new Magic and Mayhem book that all the 4th years were reading. She told me that she couldn't believe that I was fickle enough to fall into a trend of uneducated teens. I objected only to feel a hand firm against my face. _**

**_Tresty immediately came to my side and took me to my room. Mother _****_didn't love me…but Tresty did!_**

"Where are my parents Tresty? I need to talk to them immediately!" My voice was loud and harsh. Tresty winced a bit at my tone but point to the ballroom.

"They are preparing for a press meeting, young Mistress. They are up to no good…they hurt my young Mistress' good name as well as Mister Albus' reputation." The elf hung her head because she couldn't bear to see her young Mistress in pain.

"I know Tresty…please keep all people out of the house until I tell you differently. No press please." The elf nodded and disappeared with a snap.

Albus put his hand on my shoulder, "Love, don't turn this into anything violent. I don't want to raise my wand at you parents but you know I will if they threaten you."

"Albus, I will do what I must. This has been a long time coming for them. I won't let them ruin us…I can't let them." I pulled away from his hand and walked into the ballroom.

There stood my parents and two of the kitchen elves. The elves quickly left the room when they saw my drawn wand in my hand pointed at my mother. Melanie turned to me and put her hand in her robes, ready to grab her wand. Marik looked at me and then at Albus. "This isn't necessary. Minerva please lower your wand and quietly leave the Manor before someone gets hurt." His voice was strong and low. I remember all the times I was reprimanded by that voice…

"Mother, what the bloody hell have you done! The bloody Daily Prophet?!" I flicked my wrist but my throw was quickly reflected by my mother's quick senses. "I am your daughter…why would you do this to me?" Another flick of my wrist and this time my mother was knocked down to her knees with a gasp. My father quickly went to her aid as he pulled his wand from his trousers.

"You are a disgrace to the McGonagall name…you are no longer any daughter of mine." Melanie's voice was shrilled. My eyes fought back tears…she was disowning me. Albus saw the glint in my eye and he wanted to comfort me but he also saw the rage. "Albus, you are a gross man who deserves to be stripped of any title you hold. You shouldn't be trusted around children!" She was back on her feet walking towards Albus and I. Her wand was up and her eyes dark. Albus was obviously angered by the comment but he stood his ground and refused to respond.

My father had drawn his wand as well but stayed back; Albus had his wand as well but was focused on protecting me. He placed his hand on my arm, trying to lower my drawn arm. "Albus, this has to happen!" I yelled as I brushed his hand off of my arm.

"None of this needs to happen. We came to talk Minerva…" Albus' voice was at a whisper. My mother was still walking towards us when finally she swooped her arm towards me.

"You are trespassing, get out of here!" She yelled as I easily blocked her attempt.

Flashes from our wands were going back a forth between my mother. "You disappointed us, Minerva!" An unrecognizable spell was thrown at me. I flipped back from impact. Instinct kicked in and Albus unarmed Melanie and sent a shooting pain through her body. Marik immediately defended his wife as he sent a flash in my lover's direction but he was more focused on aiding his wife.

My body was cold and throbbing. I had a pain in my hip from the landing and my nose was bleeding. Albus was at my side and Marik was at mother's side.

"The baby Albus…"I cried as my abdomen began to throb. My cry was louder than intended. Melanie jumped up from the floor and rushed towards me screaming.

"A bastard child! Not in my family, I would rather die than have a bastard child in my family…" She spat at me. Her eyes were crazed and her wand was pointed at my abdomen.

A snap echoed through the room and my mother froze. Tresty stood in between us four, hands high in the air.

"Mistress will not hurt young Mistress anymore. Tiny baby needs help." She turned to me. "Leave, you are trespassing." Her face was laced with concern. The scene was still frozen when Albus reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Snap…the familiar walls of the Hogwarts Infirmary appeared. Albus had me in his arms as he carried my body through a trio of students and to Madam Pomfrey. The gasps from the students were loud."Professor…what happened to her?"  
"Is she hurt?"

But the comments were barely audible above the yelling coming from next to the nurse. Helena was there screaming out orders.

"Students, out now! Albus, for Merlin's sake put her down here! What happened?" Her voice was serious and hard.

"Melanie and Marik…" That's all they needed to hear before both nurses shooed Albus to the side and began to help me.

Things were a blur for a while and then they went black…


	5. The Summoning

"Albus, you shouldn't have let her go. This was idiotic and now the Ministry is thoroughly involved." Helena's voice rang through the air as I slowly was slipping back into consciousness. "Not only is the Minister Angry but he is threatening suspension for her actions. This all was supposed to go smoothly!"

"Nothing in my or Minerva's life ever goes smoothly, Helena, You have known us for a long enough time to understand that." Albus was holding my hand, lightly stroking it with his thumb. "It is best to forget what lies behind us."

"Brilliant! We will forget that you almost lost the baby and the fact that your jobs are in jeopardy." My eyes blinked open at those words. "Minerva…do not push it." Helena was quickly at my side and Albus stood up next to me.

"The baby," I moaned as all the pain hit me at once.

"Fine, you are both okay. But you need to take it easy to insure that you both remain stable." Helena shook as flask and handed it to me. "Drink this for the pain, you stubborn scot." She gave me a smile and left the room.

Albus hadn't let go of my hand but she said nothing. I shifted to my body to a seated position on the bed and reached for him.

"Hold me…please," I said with my voice no more than a whisper. His arms lifted me and he sat me in his lap. My head was on his chest as I was lulled by his heartbeat. He was warm and smelled familiar. Not only was I physically drained but also emotionally broken. My mother almost killed her grandchild; the hate was real. They'd never consider her their daughter, not after that battle.

There was a small movement across the room but I didn't have the energy to look. "Take her to bed Albus. She is well enough to go to your chambers." It was the squeaky voice of Poppy. "Helena will be back in a few hours to check on you. She just got summoned to the Ministry. I will be here in the interim if you would need anything. Also, I was told to let you know that Helena will bind you to your bed if you try to do anything but sleep today. Please, for the baby sake if not your own, don't exert yourself.

I nodded knowing that I was going to be watched like a hawk. "When will I be able to to teach again?"

"At this point, when Helena gives you medical permission which will be in the next day or so but…" Poppy's voiced trailed off as she looked at Albus.

"But nothing; Minerva you can return the day after tomorrow." Albus' answer was hard. I pulled away knowing something was wrong but Albus gave me a look. I knew the look well; I shouldn't inquire at the moment.

"Take her to bed Albus. Then you are summoned as well."

* * *

The resting for a day wasn't the hard part. It was staying in the dark about the issues in the Ministry. Albus wouldn't talk about his meeting with the Minister of Magic and Helena also wasn't giving me any useful information. All I knew was that Helena, Albus, and Poppy had been summoned to the Ministry. I was at the end of my rope, trying to find out what was going on.

This morning I was going to return to my regular schedule. Albus was just out of the shower and I was gathering my things for my first class. I was worried about the students who had seen me in the Infirmary as well as the students who got their hand on a Daily Prophet which not only had information about my love life but also my battle with my parents. Knowing my students they would watch what they said but they would gossip and maybe even pry a bit.

"Minerva, are you going to breakfast this morning?" he called from the bedroom.

"Yes, that was the plan. Why do you ask?"

"The Minister is coming this afternoon, but I though maybe the morning would be better for you." He walked into the living area with his clothing a bit disheveled. I flicked my wand to straighten him up.

"My mornings are full with classes. After one o'clock I am free till the evening, you know that. What does that blasted man want with me?" I looked deep into Albus' eyes. "Please be honest. I am done with the avoidance from you all."

"He wants to discuss the relationship, your job, and the battle." I took in a long breath warning Albus that I was not in the mood for games. "He cannot stop our relationship but he wants to make sure it doesn't interfere with out teaching and he is talking possible suspension for your actions. He thinks that during your pregnancy you should leave Hogwarts."

"Suspension? Now who the bloody hell does he think he is?" My temper was switched on. "I did nothing wrong, my relationship is private although now the whole bloody wizarding world knows and my pregnancy doesn't interfere with my job. I will teach until I am giving birth to my child. I see no issue here. Is this why you, Helena, and Poppy were summoned?"

"I dont agree with his actions Minerva, but we have to at least oblige him with a meeting. Please don't worry too much. I am sure it will be short and he will realize that he has little control here in Hogwarts. I ask you remain in control of your emotions." Albus came to me and reached for my hand. I let him take it although I was frustrated with him as well.

"Fine, but I can't not promise you that I won't blow him up." He chuckled a bit and leaned in to kiss me. I gave him a small kiss back but pulled away quickly.

"We have to go breakfast Albus. Lets not give them more a reason to stare, talking or laugh. Its going to be a long day..I am sure of it."

* * *

MinervaGirl8-Hey guys I am back from my trip! I didn't have much time to write so my update isn't super long…I hope you are enjoying! Leave me a little message please :) HUGS!


End file.
